


Untitled UKUS Story

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Colonial America, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Young America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was wrote just because I felt like writing smut at the time. This is little Colonial America and England. Characters are probably out of character because, again, I just wanted to write smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

England hummed softly as he watched his younger brother playing in the pool with some friends. It’s hot here in America, he thought, and I suppose the young nations do need a break. The Personification of Britain sighed as he looked up at the sky. He loved coming to his brother’s country, but it was always so sunny. In his own country he had the rain to cool him off. He looked back over to America and some boys from the colonies swimming. He smiled at how happy the younger blond looked then sighed again. He would never be able to make the young blond that happy. As the sun began to set the other boys had to head home, so America climbed out of the pool and walked over to his brother. England dragged his eyes down his brother’s body, enjoying how the evening sun shined on his small tan chest.

America grinned at his brother, “Hey England, let’s go inside. I think I’m getting a bit tired, bro...” The Englishman nodded and stood to take the American inside his large house. The young American went to dry off and change while England made tea and scones. When the small blond came back he was wearing just shorts. England look at his brother’s bare chest again as he sat the tea and scones on the table. He smiled as his little brother hopped into one of the chairs and took a scone. He knew he raised his brother to have good tastes. No one understood how good of a cook the British actually were.

“Your scones are the best, England!” The American said and grinned. He then shoved the scone into his mouth.

England smiled and ruffled his hair, “And don’t you forget it, America...” The British male sipped his tea while the American ate almost all the scones. I’ll never understand how he can eat so much, the Brit thought. When America had eaten all the scones, he stood, stretched, and yawned. “Seems it’s time for someone to go to bed...” England said and stood.

“Hey, England... Can I sleep in your bed to night? Some of the other boys were telling scary stories...” America asked and looked up at his brother with large blue eyes.

England couldn’t say no, “Alright, America... but don’t get use to it... I have to go home tomorrow...” America grinned, nodded, and took his brother’s hand. The two walked hand in hand to the Brit’s bedroom. England changed into some loose fitting pants before crawling into the bed and holding the covers up so his little brother could climb in. The American was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. In his sleep, the little American pressed his body against the Brit. England groaned softly as he felt the warm body against his own. England could feel his cock reacting to another body being so close, and it didn’t help when the American moved and a small thigh pressed between his legs. The Brit drew a sharp breath and looked down at his brother. He could easily take advantage of the small American. As countries, it’s something that will happen sooner or later. They all got over it sooner or later, and the little American would forgive him in a couple hundred years. England slowly ran his hand down the small boy’s back.

“England...?” The boy asked and opened his eyes.

“Shh... just relax, America...” The Brit said as he cupped the American’s ass.

“W-wha? England?” America questioned and arched away from the hand. He felt the Englishman’s cock and blushed as his eyes grew wide. England rolled them over so he could pin the American to the bed. America whimpered and wiggled in his brother’s grasp. “England? What are you doing..?"

“Just relax, America... It’ll be over soon if you do...” The Brit said and yanked the American’s shorts off. The young blond whimpered and tried to squirm away. The Englishman got a rope and tied his little brother’s wrists to the bed. England wet his fingers with spit and slowly pushed one into his brother’s small hole. America cried out and closed his eyes tightly as tears welled up. England whispered soothing words and slowly moved his finger. His free hand wrapped around the unwilling boy’s cock and slowly stroked.

America cried softly, “B-big brother... Please... Stop... It hurts... I don’t... I don’t like it...”

England shook his head slightly and kissed his brother, if only to shut him up. The American squeaked softly and froze. He didn’t want his first kiss to be with his /brother/. He didn’t want anything to be with his brother. This was just wrong! England kept kissing him as he added his second finger into the small blond. America whimpered into the kiss as more tears formed. England pulled back from the kiss to nip at the little one’s neck and make a couple love marks.

“E-england... s-stop... p-please...” America begged softly and whimpered. The Englishman ignored his begging as he added his third finger. England could feel the American getting hard in his hand despite all his begging. American whimpered as he tried to hold back a moan that wanted to come out as his elder brother found his sweet spot. England smirked and kept thrusting his fingers into the spot. American eventually let out a loud moan. England grinned and slowly slipped his 3 fingers out. The smaller blond whimpered and looked up at him, hoping that meant that he was done. England moved, took his pants off, and pressed the head of his cock to the young nation’s hole. “W-wait England... N-no... D-don’t p-put that th-there!” Ignoring America’s request, England slowly pushed his cock into the tight hole and moaned. America cried out and whimpered as tears slid down his face. England gently kissed the tears away.

Fuck, he feels so good, the Brit thought. Once he was all the way in, the Brit waited. He had hurt the boy enough and wasn’t going to make it worse. He still stroked the small boy’s cock as he waited for him to adjust. England panted softly and once America’s tears had stopped falling, he slowly rocked his hips. America gasped as the pain turned to pleasure, but he didn’t want to enjoy this. He shouldn’t enjoy this! England was his big brother! He was the man who raised him! America whimpered and tried to arch away from the thrusts, but that only made England thrust in deeper. A small moan left the young boy, which caused England to speed up his thrusts. He loved the feeling of the tight ass around him, and hearing the young boy moan just made it better. America’s moans grew louder as England found his sweet spot and began thrusting quickly into it. England stroked the young one quickly as the small ass pulled him closer and closer to the edge. America also felt himself getting close as much as he hated to admit it. The young American came first when his sweet spot was his exceptionally hard. America pretty much screamed as his seed covered his chest. England thrust once more before finishing inside the little American. America panted and whimpered at the feeling of heat inside his hole.

England slowly pulled out and reached up to untie the American. He looked down and saw red mixing with his cum as it dripped from the small boy’s hole. England sighed softly as he ran his fingers through his own blond hair. He laid down again next to his brother, who rolled over onto his side with a small whimper. England looked at the boy’s back for a few moments before gently pulling him close to his chest to spoon. America was tense to begin with, thinking his brother would start another round, but soon relaxed when he noticed England’s calm breathing and knew that wasn’t so. He fell asleep lying close to his brother, but when he woke up, England was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

America had just went back inside his house. It had been a week since England had... had done whatever he did that night. The young boy sighed as he thought of the way his brother had touched him. It had felt really good, even if it did hurt sometimes, but he didn’t like the fact his own brother had taken advantage of him. America closed his eyes to try and take a nap but his mind was filled with the memories of his brother. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of England’s cock sliding in and out of his ass, slowly pushing deeper and de- America shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn’t want to think of his brother that way. He was his /brother/. America bit his lip and his hand slid between his legs. Maybe... Maybe he did want to think of England like that. No one else had even shown the American that type of attention, and it felt really good. America grabbed his cell phone and called England.

After two rings, the Brit answered, “A-america?” he questioned. He hadn’t expected the young blond to forgive him so quickly.

“E-england...” The American started as his wrapped his hand around his cock. The sound of the elder man’s voice only confirmed that he really did think of his brother like that. “England... I need you... Can you come over?”

“Is something wrong, America?” The Brit questioned as he set his paperwork down. The other sounded like he was having problems speaking.

“M-my body... It’s so hot... and I can’t get you out of my head...” The younger admitted as he slowly stroked himself.

England’s eyes grew wide before he smirked. “Mmm... Do you want me to come over so you can feel my cock inside you again?”

“Uh-huh...” America panted out as he stroked quicker.

England hummed softly, “Do you want my hand to stroke you... faster and faster as I thrust... deeply into your small ass...” England was starting to turn himself on, and hearing a whimper of pleasure come from the other end of the phone, as well as picturing what the American was probably doing right now, the Brit undid his own pants to stroke himself slowly. “Before I do this though, I’d slowly slide down your body... leaving small marks on my way... until I reach your half hard cock... I’d tease you with my tongue... slowly licking from base to tip...” America moaned slightly louder as he stroked quicker. England closed his eyes as he imagined America’s face as he moaned. “After you were fully hard... I’d take you into my mouth and suck... slowly bobbing my head... my tongue pressed against the underside... I’d hum softly... sending vibrations of pleasure through you... when you got close... I’d pull back...” A soft whine came from the American. “I’d move then... to slowly push my tongue into your tight hole... I’d thrust it slowly... then.... as the pleasure built up inside you even more... I’d thrust faster... and faster... my hand would move to stroke you... I’d slide my thumb over your head right before you cry out and...” The Brit didn’t finish his sentence as the American cried out on the other side of the phone and came. The Brit came as well and moved to clean himself off with a tissue. The younger blond panted and moved to curl up on his side as he held the phone to his ear.

“E-england... Don’t think this means.... I don’t want you to come over...” The young America panted out.

“I know love... just something to hold you off while I’m on my way... I’ll be there as soon as I can...” The Brit smiled softly at the fact his brother still wanted to see him.

“I’ll be waiting... and England?” The small voice got softer.

“Yes, love?” England asked as he stood to get ready for his trip.

“I love you...”

“I love you too... Alfred...”

“See you soon... Arthur...” America said before the two hung up and England left for America again.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn’t take long for England to reach America, being a representative of a country had its perks. England quickly ran to the younger country’s house, and when he got there, he found the younger blond sitting on the couch waiting for him. England smiled as his brother ran and hugged him with a shout of “Big brother!” The Brit easily picked up the little American and carried him off to his bedroom. By the time England had gotten to the bedroom, America and moved to kiss his brother deeply. England fell back on the bed so America would be on top of him and he kissed the little blond back passionately. England rolled them over and quickly stripped his brother. America looked up and blushed. England smiled and moved to kiss his neck. They didn’t need to say anything now. They both knew what the other wanted. Words were obsolete. England leaned back and stripped his clothes off as well before kissing the smaller blond. Large hands roamed the small body as small arms wrapped around the larger man’s neck. One of England’s hands prepared his little blond as the other hand teased and caressed his body. Arthur’s name slipped off the younger male’s lips as he panted softly. Soon England pushed inside the younger male and moaned softly at the tightness. America moaned and pulled England into another kiss. England dominated the kiss easily as he thrust deeper into the American. Once the older male found his lover’s prostate, America cried out and threw his head back. England groaned and thrust harder and deeper into the small boy, abusing his sweet spot. America came quickly and his walls tightened more around England. The Brit came soon after and moaned Alfred’s name softly. The little American panted and laid limp on the bed as he came down from his high.

England slowly removed himself from the younger male and laid next to him. “That... Was amazing... Alfred...”

The American nodded, “I love you... Arthur...” He said and nuzzled into the elder’s chest.

England lazily ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. “I love you, too... My little Alfred...”

America smiled and kissed his brother one last time before going to sleep. England followed not long after his brother and slept peacefully.


End file.
